


4 times Aziraphale almost cried because of Crowley and one time he did

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 4 +1, Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, It's usually 5 + 1 but I was one idea short, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: The title says it all





	4 times Aziraphale almost cried because of Crowley and one time he did

1  
\- I never had the chance to ask : what was your name, before ?  
There is a pregnant pause.  
\- ...Sorry, if you would rather not talk about it, that's-  
\- I don't know.  
\- What ? What do you mean ?  
\- I have no memories from before the Fall. The first one is... my wings burn and everything hurts and I somehow know _why_ but not really like a memory, just... info in my head. And then there is the Garden and... you.  
\- Wha-  
\- I figured Heavens' visions are not meant to fit inside a demon's head.  
Crowley just shrugs, top off his glass again, like it's no big deal.  
\- ...That bottle is almost... I'll see what else I...  
The angel flee out back before the feeling of absolute loss overwhelms him and flows down from his eyes. When he gets back, the demon casts toward him an inquisitive look but he has a particularly good vintage wine in his hand to distract him.

2  
\- What are you doing ? You spend an awful lot of time on that lately.  
\- Nothing... It's just a game.  
\- A game ?  
\- You create a character and then you have to find objects, solve quests, kill monsters, that kind of things.  
\- Like... You-are-the-hero books ?  
\- *chucke* Something like that. Did you actually read theses books ?  
\- I... got curious, just had a peep, really.  
\- Hmm...  
Crowley is engrossed in the game again. Curious, Aziraphale comes closer to have a look above his shoulder. His character has blinding white wings and is named Amadeus. The angel slowly steps back, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. _[Etymology : loved by god]_

3  
\- You do know you don't have to keep the glasses when it's just us, do you ?  
\- Well, about that...  
\- Yes ?  
\- Is's just... sometimes you get all... shiny, hurts my eyes.  
\- "Shiny" ?  
\- Bright, luminous, take you pick. Not all the time, mind, but a lot more since a few centuries so... Better safe than sorry.  
\- Not all the time ? When did it happen ?  
\- In the Bastille, in that church with the books-lover nazis, when I talked about Alpha Centauri... It's random, really.  
\- ...I'll go settle the bill. It's a lovely day, we should go for a stroll in the park !  
Caught off guard, the demon doesn't have time to react before the angel leave the table. Aziraphale wait to have his back on him before he discreetly rubs his eyes. Apparently, he brighten when he feels a burst of love for Crowley and it's _hurting him_. That realization feels like something too big to fit in his throat so he swallows it down and smiles cheerfully when the demon catches up to him, throwing an uncertain look his way.

4  
\- Did everything went well Upstairs ?  
\- Wh- I just told you so, didn't I ?  
\- Well, yes, it's just...  
\- Spill it, Angel.  
\- Was everything ok with...  
Aziraphale makes a vague gesture encompassing him.  
\- With your body ? Felt a bit weird, but no problem.  
\- So you didn't feel any... pain ?  
\- Well, there was that tartan collar... What is it, Angel ? Did something happened with my body ?  
\- It... felt a bit sore, actually. It's hard to describe... Too hot, maybe.  
\- Ah, yeah, well. That's the reverberation of the Fall. I forgot to warn you, must have been a bit awkward.  
\- ...I thought it was because we switched, that the body was trying to cast me out... Do- do you feel like that _all the time_ ?  
\- It's no big deal, really, I got used to it in the first millennia.  
Aziraphale doesn't answer right away so Crowley steers the conversation toward something else.  
Later, when the demon is gone, he tries to go back to the book he was reading but the words keep getting blurry for a long time.

\+ 1  
\- Well, this is goodbye, I guess.  
\- The way you say that sounds rather ominous... I'll see you soon, right ? To try that restaurant we talked about ?  
\- Well, I- If- If you want to ?  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- There is no need for the Arrangement, now, since we're free so...  
\- No need for- Crowley, dear, you _do_ know I love spending time with you, don't you ?  
\- You... do ?  
\- Of _course_ I- ! I'm sorry, I know I said a lot of hurtful things recently. Let me make it clear now : I love spending time with you, because I love _you_.  
\- ...  
\- Now, it can't be that much of a surprise, we-  
Crowley makes a pained sound and Aziraphale trails off, slightly frowning.  
\- What is it, dear ?  
\- It's just... I'm unworthy by definition, what is there to... "love".  
He says it like it leaves a bad taste. The angel blink, appalled. Then a second time. The third one chasses tears on his cheeks and his voice wavers when he answers :  
\- I can see a lot of things from here, let me assure you. You're sharp and funny, you do kind things when you think nobody can see you, you were always there when I needed you, you helped save the world, you- I _love you_ Crowley, please don't ever doubt that !  
The kiss tastes a bit like salt ; it's perfect nonetheless.

(- No, I swear it's fine, Aziraphale. Just a bit tingly is all.  
\- Are you _sure_ ?  
\- _Yes_ , I'm- Actually, you know what, I'm not. We should try again.  
\- Y- you are imp-  
*kisses*)

**Author's Note:**

> That RPG Crowley plays is Aion by the way


End file.
